A light-emitting apparatus using a light-emitting device, such as an LED chip, has been proposed (for example, see Patent Document 1). The light-emitting apparatus has a structure in which an LED chip provided in a package is fixed to a lead frame by die bonding using paste and electrode pads of the LED chip and electrode leads of the lead frame are electrically connected to each other by wire bonding using bonding wires.    [Patent Document 1] JP-A-9-307145